Der Engel der Finsternis
"Der Engel der Finsternis" ist die 24. Episode der Chronik "Sanguine Society: Nights of Atlanta", die auf dem Regelwerk Vampire V5 basiert. Nach den Erfolgen der vergangenen Nächte scheinen Liam und Ricardo, endlich die Gelegenheit zu haben, sich wieder Ihren privaten Angelegenheiten zu widmen. Jasper ist aus dem Safehouse verschwunden und Liam beschließt, sich auf die Suche zu machen. Zugleich erfährt Ricardo, dass sich der Zustand seines Freundes Lester Clark massiv verschlechtert und Ihm vielleicht nur noch wenig Zeit verbleibt. Beide fassen den Plan, sich vorrangig um Ihre Liebsten zu kümmern. Doch diese Pläne werden zunichte gemacht, als Nylo di Marco unvermittelt wieder in der Stadt auftaucht und an gleich mehreren Orten innerhalb von Atlanta zeitgleich in Erscheinung tritt. Er stürmt das Safehouse, setzt die Brujah in Marcus' Folly mühelos außer Gefecht und attackiert Nathalie Pierce direkt an Ihrem Hauptsitz. Nach einer ersten Flucht, bei welcher Ihre Liebsten das Geheimnis der Beiden erfahren und damit die Maskerade gebrochen wird, lernen Liam und Ricardo eine schreckliche Wahrheit: Sie können diesem Feind nicht ewig entgehen und müssen sich Ihm stellen, wenn Sie überleben wollen. Mit diesem Wissen fassen die beiden jungen Vampire den Plan, sich dem finsteren Monster entgegen zu stellen, doch scheint es von Anfang an aussichtslos für die Beiden zu sein. Handlung Als Liam in der kommenden Nacht erwacht, findet Er im Safehouse die Überreste der Party vor, darunter einen völlig betrunkenen Luis auf dem Hausflur. In der Küche trifft Er auf seine Schwester Annica, welche versucht, die Sauerei einigermaßen zu beseitigen. Die Beiden führen ein Gespräch, in welchem seine Schwester Ihre Sorgen äußert, dass Liam sich auf dem falschen Weg befindet, eventuell in kriminelle Machenschaften verwickelt oder ein Junkie ist. Er versucht, Ihr klarzumachen, dass nichts von alldem der Fall ist und verspricht Ihr, dass Sie das Safehouse bald verlassen können, nachdem Jared King nun endlich gefasst wurde. Seine Schwester glaubt Ihm, lässt Ihn aber auch wissen, dass Sie sich ebenfalls Sorgen um Jasper macht, der verschwunden und seit beinahe zwei Tagen nicht mehr zurückgekehrt ist. Liam, dem dies gar nicht bewusst war, entscheidet sich, sofort mit der Suche zu beginnen. Zeitgleich erhält Ricardo einen Anruf vom Emory Hospital in Bezug auf seinen Freund, Lester Clark. Er erfährt, dass dessen Verletzungen, in Kombination mit seinen Vorerkrankungen, dazu geführt haben, dass Er ins Koma versetzt wurde und unklar ist, ob und wie lange Er noch überleben wird. Die Krankenschwester bittet Ricardo, Ihn baldmöglichst zu besuchen, ehe es zu spät ist, was Dieser auch zusagt. Er plant, so schnell wie möglich im Krankenhaus vorbei zu fahren. Liam hat sich indes in Jasper's Zimmer im Safehouse umgeschaut, konnte jedoch keine verdächtigen Spuren finden. Jasper scheint einfach verschwunden zu sein. Während Er sucht, kommen Ihm mehr und mehr Gedanken, dass Aman Petach gedroht hatte, Er würde das Werwolfsblut bekommen und auch wenn Jasper kein aktiver Werwolf ist, hatte Elsa gesagt, dass Er eine große Tendenz dazu hat. Die Sorge um seinen Bruder wächst immer weiter und Er verwüstet, in einem Anfall hilfloser Wut, beinahe das gesamte Zimmer. Erst als Er sich wieder beruhigt hat, trifft Er sich mit Ricardo, der Ihm, nachdem Er ebenfalls einen Blick in das Zimmer geworfen hat, zumindest verrät, dass Dienstwaffe und Polizeimarke von Jasper verschwunden sind, was darauf hindeutet, dass Er freiwillig gegangen und nicht entführt worden ist. Während die Beiden im Anschluss überlegen, was sie tun sollen und zu dem Schluss kommen, sich endlich wieder um die Ihnen wichtigen Menschen zu kümmern, klingelt es unvermittelt an der Tür des Safehouses. Durch die Überwachungskameras sehen die beiden Kainiten, dass es sich um Nylo di Marco handelt, der scheinbar Ihre Unterkunft gefunden hat. Liam ordnet sofort eine Evakierung des Safehouses an, da Ihm bewusst ist, dass sich di Marco jederzeit Zutritt verschaffen kann. Er will den Lasombra am Eingangsbereich aufhalten, doch Ricardo besteht darauf, dass Er dies übernehmen will, da Liam eine Familie hat, die Er schützen muss und der Brujah nicht. So bleibt Ricardo an der Haustüre und sieht kurz darauf dabei zu, wie Nylo diese einfach aus den Angeln sprengt. Liam indes bringt die Sterblichen in die Tiefgarage zu den Fahrzeugen. Ricardo beginnt ein Gespräch mit dem Lasombra, der sofort eine Schattenwand hinter dem Brujah erschafft, um Diesen an der Flucht ins Innere des Hauses zu hindern. Er fordert die Herausgabe des Buches und macht unmissverständlich klar, dass Er um die Täuschung weiß, welche die Kainiten der Stadt gegen Ihn eingesetzt haben und dass Er sich nun rächen und das Buch doch noch bekommen will. Ricardo feuert aus seiner Schrotflinte auf Ihn, doch sogar diese mächtige Waffe aus nächster Nähe bleibt absolut wirkungslos. Als Ihm bewusst wird, dass Er keine Chance hat, ergreift Ricardo unvermittelt die Flucht. Dabei gelingt es Ihm, dank seiner übernatürlichen Geschwindigkeit, tatsächlich an Nylo vorbei aus dem Gebäude zu flüchten. Nachdem Liam Ihn mittels Auto aufgesammelt hat, fahren die beiden Kainiten, in Begleitung Ihrer sterblichen Mündel, in Richtung des Pierce Towers, da Liam vermutet, dass Sie dort am sichersten sein werden und Er überdies Nathalie Pierce über Nylo di Marco's Rückkehr in Kenntnis setzen will, da Sie immer noch das Buch besitzt, welches Er sucht. Beim Pierce Tower angekommen zeigt sich jedoch rasch, dass die Annahme, in Sicherheit zu sein, ein Trugschluss ist. Im Penthouse finden die Kainiten den Sekretär von Nathalie Pierce blutrünstig in Stücke gerissen vor und von der Erstgeborenen fehlt jede Spur. Liam wird schlagartig klar, dass Nylo di Marco bereits hier gewesen sein muss. Der geschockte Ricardo versucht, seine Mentorin Cara Jackson zu erreichen, um Sie vor der Rückkehr des monströsen Kainiten zu warnen, doch es zeigt sich, dass Sie dies bereits weiß. Der Lasombra ist in Marcus' Folly aufgetaucht und hat dort einen Drink genommen. Als einige Brujah es wagten, Ihn anzugreifen, hat Er Sie problemlos erledigt. Liam und Ricardo wird klar, dass Er unmöglich nacheinander bei all diesen Orten gewesen sein kann und damit wohl erneut seine Schattendoppelgänger erschaffen hat, um in der Stadt Terror zu verbreiten. Die Sterblichen, die all das mit angesehen und sogar das Telefonat mitgehört haben, verstehen die Welt nicht mehr. Liam und Ricardo erkennen, dass Sie nicht mehr umhin kommen, die Wahrheit zu sagen, da die Unwissenheit für die Menschen tödlich enden könnte. Liam bringt alle in einen der leerstehenden Versammlungsräume des Gebäudes, wo Er und Ricardo die Maskerade brechen und die Wahrheit über sich erzählen. Alle Anwesenden reagieren geschockt und entsetzt ob dieser Neuigkeiten. Die entsetzte Annica verpasst Ihrem Bruder daraufhin mehrere Ohrfeigen, allerdings mehr aus Enttäuschung, dass Er nichts gesagt hat, denn aus Furcht. Doch eine Gelegenheit, sich vollständig auszusprechen, erhält die Gruppe nicht. Unvermittelt hört Liam die Stimme von Nathalie in seinem Kopf, die übernatürliche Fähigkeiten einsetzt, um mit Ihm mental in Kontakt zu treten. Sie berichtet, in Angst und Panik, dass sie auf dem Dach des Pierce Tower's steht und Nylo di Marco bei Ihr ist. Er foltert Sie und wird Sie in Kürze töten. Sie fleht Ihren Agenten um Hilfe an. Liam, der die mächtige Ventrue noch nie so hilflos erlebt hat, sagt Ihr seine Hilfe zu, da Ihm bewusst wird, dass es dieses Mal kein Entkommen vor dem Lasombra gibt und Sie ohnehin alle sterben werden, wenn Sie nichts gegen Ihn unternehmen. Liam weist seine Schwester und die anderen Sterblichen an, mit Luis Truck durch die Stadt zu fahren und immer in Bewegung zu bleiben, um kein leichtes Ziel zu sein. Vor dem Morgengrauen geben Liam und Ricardo entweder Entwarnung oder sind bereits tot. In diesem Fall sollten die Menschen die Stadt verlassen. Ohne sich wirklich ausgesprochen zu haben, fahren die Sterblichen dann davon, um nicht in die Schusslinie des Kampfes zu kommen. Ricardo erhält kurz darauf einen Rückruf von Cara Jackson, die Ihm mitteilt, dass Nylo di Marco, oder einer seiner Doppelgänger, gerade die Bar verlassen hat. Sie folgt Ihm durch die Straßen, um herauszufinden, was Er vorhat. Über das Telefon hören Liam und Ricardo allerdings mit, wie Sie scheinbar von di Marco erwischt wird. Sie hören einen Aufschrei und dann nur noch Rauschen über das Handy. Das Schicksal von Cara verbleibt damit ungewiss und abermals zeigt sich die enorme Stärke des Lasombra. Die beiden Kainiten verlassen das Gebäude, da Beiden nun klar ist, dass ein direkter Sturmangriff auf das Dach des Gebäudes vollkommen sinnlos wäre. Selbst wenn Sie Nathalie befreien, könnten Sie di Marco niemals entkommen. Sie brauchen also die Hilfe eines mächtigen Vampirs, um einen mächtigen Vampir zu töten. Obgleich es Ihm widerstrebt, fährt Liam die Beiden abermals zum Club Persephone, um Dayana Valerian um Hilfe zu bitten. Diese hat den Club geschlossen und ist gerade dabei, ein Ritual zu wirken, mit dem Sie Schutzzauber um Ihre Zuflucht legt, als die beiden jungen Kainiten auftauchen. Elizabeth lässt Sie herein und Dayana ist wieder einmal gewillt, sich deren Sorgen anzuhören. Sie ist beeindruckt von der Entschlossenheit, die Liam und Ricardo im Angesicht des übermächtigen Feindes zeigen und gibt an, dass Sie ein Relikt besitzt, welches den Beiden helfen könnte: ein tausend Jahre altes Artefakt in Form einer Linse, welche Licht in reines Sonnenlicht umwandelt und abgibt. Damit könnte selbst Nylo di Marco bezwungen werden. Allerdings hält das Artefakt dem gebündelten Licht selbst nur ca. 30 Sekunden stand und zerfällt dann. Es besteht also nur ein Versuch. Die beiden Kainiten nehmen das uralte Relikt dankend an und wieder fragt Liam die uralte Tremere, warum Sie Ihnen so selbstlos hilft. Doch wieder bleibt Dayana Ihnen eine Antwort schuldig. Nun müssen die beiden Kainiten nur noch das Dach der Pierce Tower erreichen und Liam schlägt kurzerhand vor, hierzu einen Helikopter zu nehmen. Aufgrund des massiven Sturms, der gerade über der Stadt wütet, wird jedoch ein Experte benötigt, der die Maschine fliegen und manövrieren könnte. Nach einem Telefonat mit Jason erfährt Liam, dass die Ventrue immer noch Kontakte zu CNN haben und es problemlos möglich wäre, den Nachrichtenhubschrauber zu nehmen, da James Saunders, der gegenwärtig die Kontrolle über den Nachrichtensender ausübt, dies problemlos arrangieren könnte und sicherlich bestrebt ist, seine Erstgeborene zu retten. Jason und Liam entscheiden, eine Krisensitzung im World Congress Center auf einen späteren Zeitpunkt der Nacht anzuberaumen, da Nathalie Pierce dann entweder tot ist und ein neuer Erstgeborener gewählt werden muss oder Sie Ihr Amt weiter ausüben kann und dies verkündet werden muss. Jason will die Sitzung einberufen und alles Notwendige hierzu veranlassen. Liam indes setzt sich mit Connor McFlannigan in Verbindung, mit dem Er und Ricardo bei der Gefangennahme von Jared King zusammengearbeitet hatten. Als enger Vertrauter und Mitarbeiter von Nathalie Pierce ist Er gewillt zu helfen und trifft Liam und Ricardo beim CNN-Gebäude. Er ist auch fähig, die Maschine zu fliegen, da Er über wesentlich mehr Flugerfahrung verfügt, als die beiden jungen Vampire. Mit Connor als Pilot steigt der Helikopter dann auf und fliegt in Richtung Pierce Tower, wo sich bereits eine wabernde Schattenwolke um das Dach gebildet hat. Liam und Ricardo springen hinab aufs Dach und wagen sich in die Finsternis hinein, um Nathalie zu finden und zu retten. Da Sie aufgrund der letzten Begegnung mit Nylo di Marco wissen, dass Sie in der Dunkelheit nichts sehen und hören können, nutzen Sie die Vibration Ihrer Handys als Morsecode, um sich gegenseitig über Ihren Standort in der Wolke aufzuklären und in Kontakt zu bleiben. Mit dieser Taktik gelingt es Ihnen, die Schatten zu durchdringen und Sie erkennen, dass die Schatten nur einen Schutzwall und eine Art Kuppel um das Dach bilden und sich im Inneren selbst keine Finsternis befindet. Nylo ist überrascht und amüsiert, ob der scheinbar geplanten Rettungsaktion. Er hat Nathalie Pierce an Schatten aufgehängt, die gerade noch so bei Bewusstsein ist. Liam beginnt ein Gespräch mit dem Lasombra und lenkt dessen Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, indem Er den stolzen Kainiten zu einem Streetfight herausfordert. Damit will Er Ricardo Zeit erkaufen, damit der die Erstgeborene aus den Schatten befreien kann. Tatsächlich lässt sich Nylo di Marco auf diesen Kampf ein, doch es dauert nicht lange, bis klar ist, dass Liam keine Chance hat. Er steckt einige heftige Treffer ein, ohne dass Er seinem Gegner auch nur einen Kratzer zufügen kann. Ricardo zerstört indes mehrere der Schattententakel. Nachdem Er einen ersten zerschossen, dabei aber auch Nathalie getroffen hat, die daraufhin in Starre gefallen ist, reißt Er mit reiner Körperkraft an den Schatten und kann diese tatsächlich zerstören. Mit der erstarrten Erstgeborenen flüchtet Er dann in Richtung des Helikopters zurück. Dies ist jedoch auch Nylo nicht verborgen geblieben und Er erzeugt einen weiteren Schattendoppelgänger, dem Ricardo nur knapp ausweichen kann. Auch Liam zieht sich jetzt in Richtung des Helikopters zurück, den Connor direkt an der Dachbrüstung in der Luft hält. Mit Nylo als Verfolger ist jedoch klar, dass Sie nicht schnell genug vor Ihm beim Helikopter sein werden, um flüchten zu können. So bleibt Liam schließlich stehen und stellt sich dem Lasombra in den Weg. Dieser vereint die Schattenkuppel nun komplett in seinem Körper, verschmilzt seinen Doppelgänger wieder mit sich und beginnt damit, sich in eine gewaltige Kreatur aus reiner Finsternis und Schatten zu verwandeln. Während Ricardo samt der Erstgeborenen den Helikopter erreicht und sich ins Innere retten kann, steht Liam der riesigen Schattengestalt gegenüber. Über sein Handy informiert Er Connor, wie Dieser die Scheinwerfer ausrichten soll und springt dann mit übernatürlicher Kraft in die Höhe, wobei Er die Linse aus der Tasche zieht und diese auf die monströse Gestalt vor sich richtet. Als der Strahl des Scheinwerfers des Helikopters die Linse trifft, verwandelt sich das Licht in reine Sonnenenergie, die Nylo di Marco direkt trifft. Auch Liam selbst befindet sich im Einflussbereich, doch kann sein Anhänger verhindern, dass Er sofort in Flammen aufgeht. Dennoch lässt Liam die Linse nach wenigen Sekunden fallen, welche auf dem Boden zersplittert. Dennoch hat Sie die Wirkung getan. Die Schattengestalt fällt in sich zusammen und Nylo di Marco hat schwerste Verbrennungen erlitten. Ebenso ist sein linker Arm abgetrennt worden. Der rasende und auf Rache sinnende Lasombra packt Liam am Kragen und schleudert seinen Widersacher mit voller Kraft vom Dach des Hochhauses hinab in die Tiefe. Ehe er sich dem Helikopter zuwenden kann, erscheint urplötzlich Dayana auf dem Dach des Pierce Tower und hebt den abgetrennten Arm auf, der sich noch immer auf dem Dach befindet. Sie wirkt einen mächtigen Fluch, der bewirkt, dass Nylo di Marco aus dieser Welt verbannt wird und in die Tiefen des Abgrunds geschickt wird, mit dessen Macht Er auch im Bunde steht. Vor den Augen der Anderen zerfällt sein Körper zu Schatten und lediglich sein Arm bleibt zurück. Mit Dayana als zusätzlicher Passagierin hebt der Helikopter ab. Sie sammeln den schwer verletzten Liam ein, der es durch seine Fähigkeit des "Gleitsprungs" geschafft hat, aufs benachbarte Dach zu springen und damit dem sicheren Tod zu entgehen. Während des anschließenden Flugs offenbart Dayana, dass Sie Nylo di Marco vor Jahrhunderten schon einmal traf und Er ein Lasombra ist, der sich mit den Mächten des Abgrunds eingelassen hat. Er ist ein "Angelis Ater", ein schwarzer Engel, der die Mächte der Hölle einsetzt, mit dem Ziel, alle Vampire vernichten zu wollen. Sie erklärt ferner, dass Sie Ihn nun in den Abgrund verbannt hat, aus dem Er erst zurückkehren kann, wenn sein Arm rituell geopfert und Ihm damit "zurückgegeben" wird. Sie wird dieses neue Relikt verwahren, damit dies niemals geschieht. Der Helikopter landet schließlich, auf Anraten Liam's, beim Anwesen von Oswald Stone, da es das Blut eines alten Kainiten braucht, um Nathalie wieder zu erwecken. Als Agent der Erstgeborenen beruft sich Liam in Ihrem Namen auf die Tradition der Ventrue, einem Clansgefährten in Not zu helfen, sodass Oswald Stone tatsächlich einwilligt, Nathalie sein Blut zu geben und Sie damit aus der Starre zu erwecken. Nachdem dies geschehen ist und die Ventrue sich etwas erholt hat, bricht Sie, gemeinsam mit Ihren Rettern, zum World Congress Center auf, um von Ihrem Überleben zu berichten. Zuvor vereinbaren Nathalie und Oswald jedoch mit Dayana, dass Sie gemeinsam das Tagebuch des Jägers, Shaw Vaikken, analysieren werden, um herauszufinden, warum di Marco so interessiert daran war. Alle vermuten, dass es eventuell um eine Waffe gehen könnte, welche der Orden des Jägers besitzt und mit welcher der Lasombra alle Kainiten hätte vernichten können, wäre Sie Ihm in die Hände gefallen, da die Vernichtung aller Untoten von jeher das Hauptziel der Angelis Ater gewesen ist. Da sich die alten Vampire gegenseitig jedoch nicht vertrauen, wird vereinbart, dass das Buch an einen neutralen Platz gebracht wird, welchen nur die Drei kennen und es dort analysiert und dessen Geheimnisse gemeinsam enträtselt werden können. Damit sind letztlich alle einverstanden. Beim Treffen im World Congress Center schließlich war James Saunders schon dabei, sich selbst als neuen Erstgeborenen vorzuschlagen, als die Gruppe eintrifft und Liam Nathalie zum Rednerpult des Saals bringt. Die geschwächte Ventrue hält eine Rede, in welcher Sie erklärt, dass die Zeit des Abwartens nun vorbei ist. Zu viele Feinde bedrohen Atlanta und es wird Zeit, dass die Kainiten der Stadt sich selbige wieder zurückholen. Nathalie will einen Kriegsrat in der kommenden Nacht einberufen und die Erstgeborenen dazu bringen, das Kriegsrecht über die Stadt zu verhängen, damit die verbliebenen Feinde der Stadt endgültig vernichtet werden können, welche Atlanta schon viel zu lange von innen vergiften. Die Rede erntet Applaus, doch Dayana verrät Liam und Ricardo, dass Nathalie dafür eine Mehrheit der Erstgeborenen hinter sich versammeln muss und dies nicht einfach werden wird. Ehe sich die Wege der Gruppe für diese Nach trennen, spricht Dayana Liam und Ricardo an und bittet die Beiden um Hilfe. Sie muss für drei Tage nach New Orleans reisen und benötigt dafür einen Fahrer, sowie zusätzliche Unterstützung. Sie weist darauf hin, dass es ohnehin mehrere Nächte brauchen wird, ehe die politischen Angelegenheiten in Atlanta soweit vorbereitet sind, dass der Kampf um die Stadt beginnen kann, weswegen eine dreitätige Abwesenheit kaum auffallen wird. Liam und Ricardo sagen Ihr zu, Sie nach New Orleans zu begleiten, um sich damit für die zahlreichen Male zu revanchieren, in denen die alte Tremere Ihnen schon geholfen hat. Schließlich informieren die Kainiten die Ihnen wichtigen Menschen, dass Sie überlebt haben und die Gefahr vorerst gebannt ist. Liam trifft seine Schwester bei seinem zweiten Wohnsitz, dem Camden St. Clair, in welchem Sie vorerst bleiben kann. Der Ventrue entschuldigt sich bei seiner Schwester und versucht noch einmal, Ihr zu erklären, warum Er bislang nichts sagen konnte, doch die immer noch geschockte Annica braucht Zeit, um alles zu verarbeiten. Liam schlägt Ihr vor, dass Sie sich mit Elsa und Jake Carson in Verbindung setzt und Sie gemeinsam damit beginnen, Jasper zu suchen. Er verspricht Ihr, sich bei der Suche alsbald möglich anzuschließen, sobald Er aus New Orleans zurück ist. Nicht sicher, was sie davon halten soll, sagt Annica Ihm zu, dass Sie dies tun wird und verspricht auch, vorsichtig zu sein. Charakterauftritte Protagonisten * Liam Skarsgård * Ricardo Lopez * Jake Carson (nur erwähnt) Antagonisten * Nylo di Marco * Aman Petach (nur erwähnt) * Seleen Blackwood (nur erwähnt) * Jared King (nur erwähnt) * Shaw Vaikken (nur erwähnt) Nichtspielercharaktere * Annica Skarsgård * Jasper Skarsgård * Elsa Skarsgård (nur erwähnt) * Luis Guerrera * Kurt * Lester Clark (nur erwähnt) * Matt Preslin * Chanette Baker * Cara Jackson * Ryker Maxwell (nur erwähnt) * Nathalie Pierce * Elizabeth Paulson * Dayana Valerian * James Saunders * Jason Turner * Connor McFlannigan * Oswald Stone Trivia * Der Showdown auf dem Dach des Pierce Tower wurde mit dem Song "Risk It All" der Band "Escape the Fate" begleitet und untermalt. * Die Sonnenlinse wird von Dayana als Artefakt "etruskischer Abstammung" benannt. Der ursprüngliche Nutzen der Etrusker für ein solches Artefakt wird nicht genauer beleuchtet, jedoch kann davon ausgegangen werden, dass es auch damals bereits gegen machtvolle Kainiten eingesetzt wurde. * Insgesamt befanden sich zeitgleich mindestens drei Versionen von Nylo di Marco in Atlanta: zwei Schattendoppelgänger und der Originale. Letzterer befand sich tatsächlich beim Pierce Tower.